Head Over Heels
by Hydrilla
Summary: Apa elo pernah jatuh cinta? Hn, gue pernah. Dengan cewek paling gahar sesekolah pula. #pukpukSasuke #StayStrongSasuke.


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Hydrilla

AU, OOC level MAX over 99999+, Typos, ejaan yang sengaja disalahkan, gaje, fluff, badwords melimpah, misstype :?

RANDOM BANGET AHAHAHAHA

 **Nyolong universe di fanfic 'Relationship'**. Semacam prequel tapi bisa dibaca terpisah. Tee-hee.

Tapi **jangan** berharap selawak fanfic pendahulunya(?) karena ini cuma mau **nistain** sasuke doang /y h a. Btw, panggilannya di sini diganti ya, engga 'mama' buat mikoto tapi 'mami'. It's kinda cute. Sasuke manggil mami pffft-

Btw, **timelinenya loncat-loncat.**

#np: Marvin Gaye – Charlie Puth

.

.

.

.

Apa elo pernah jatuh cinta? Hn, gue pernah. Dengan cewek paling gahar sesekolah pula.

#pukpukSasuke #StayStrongSasuke

.

.

.

.

" _It's so subtle, I'm in trouble. But, I love to be in trouble with you"_

— _Marvin Gaye, Charlie Puth_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mungkin kakak kelas kurang piknik. Mungkin kakak kelas kurang liburan. Mungkin kakak kelas kurang hiburan. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin mereka malah ketawa-ketiwi lihat murid baru pada kepanasan? Dasar jahad.

Sasuke Uchiha yang ganteng (banget) hanya menghela napas. Rambut kecenya sudah lepek karena keringat. _Hell,_ orang ganteng juga bisa keringatan kalau dijemur di bawah terik matahari dari jam delapan pagi sampai jam sebelas siang. Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok berjas almamater yang bersidekap angkuh di tengah-tengah barisan kakak kelas.

 _Tuh curut satu, geez._ Sasuke makin mendelik sebal.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yang Mulia Pangeran Agung Itachi Uchiha yang kebetulan (kebetulan?) menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Abang kandung beda tiga tahun dari Sasuke yang kini baru menjajaki dunia SMA. Tahu gitu Sasuke tak mau masuk ke sekolah ini. Apa daya dia tak sanggup melawan kehendak Yang Mulia Raja Agung (Maha Sado) Fugaku Uchiha, Sang Ayahanda tercinta.

Mana Itachi kalau isengnya kumat itu—

"Sasuke Uchiha, yang tegak hormatnya."

Tuh, 'kan. Dibilang juga apa. Itachi kalau lagi iseng, selalu Sasuke yang jadi tumbal. Waktu Sasuke nanyain kenapa dia yang jadi korban sih, Itachi cuma bilang kalau Sasuke nggakadil karena dapat jatah cakepnya nyokap sedangkan Itachi harus dapat jatah kerutannya bokap. Sasuke yang dongkol sama jawaban Itachi cuma pasang wajah datar sambil ngelempar apel (beserta pisaunya) saja, kok.

Tak mau nyari gara-gara, Sasuke menegakkan posisinya. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan awas-lo-di-rumah-gua-pites-sampai-mampus.

"Ngga usah lihat-lihat," Itachi sok galak, "berani ngelawan kakak kelas, hah?!"

Ish, ini kalau nyiksa kakak sendiri engga dosa, Itachi sudah jadi butiran debu, kali, ya.

" _Psst, adeknya Kak Itachi ganteng, ya,"_ bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, _"tapi kok dihukum gitu?"_

" _Dedeknya Itachi imut bangeeet."_

" _Kokoro gue hwhwhwhw."_

" _Ja-jangan-jangan—incest?!"_ seseorang kembali nyeletuk, _"mainnya S & M pula!"_

Anjir. Sasuke mau nampol pakai bola _bowling_ boleh, ya?

Mana sudi dia _incest_ sama Itachi? _Please_ , tolonglah, ampun deh. Mending dia ngehomo sama Neji, tetangga sebelah rumah yang cantik itu daripada sama Itachi. Bu-bukan berarti Sasuke ngakuin kalau Neji cantik, lho, ya! Dia juga bukan homo meski pernah i-iseng ng-ngintip Neji mandi buat mastiin dia cowok atau cewek!

Lagipula, dia juga capek jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Jangan salahkan dia kalau dia ganteng (banget) dan tamvan ( _level max_ ). Sasuke hanya manusia biasa yang juga bisa berbuat khilaf. Tingkat kekecean yang mengundang kaum hawa berbuat dosa misalnya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sasuke berhati mulia dan penyabar, juga kuat dan baik hati _._ Hukuman seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya gentar. Panas matahari tak akan berpengaruh apapun. Tangannya yang hormat pada bendera tidak kebas sama sekali. Ha, Sasuke tak akan kalah dengan tingkah iseng Itachi. Tak akan.

 _Glup._

 _Go to hell sikap sok_ cool.

 _Ini kenapa Itachi kampret sekaliiiii?!_

Kaki Sasuke bergetar. Keringat turun dari pelipis, meluncur lewat leher, ikut membuat gerah dengan membasahi kemeja Sasuke. Tangannya kebas, minta diturunin. Lehernya pegal-pegal, capek mendongak. Haus menginvansi kerongkongan.

 _Mami, abang jahaaadddd._

Akan tetapi, _no._ Dia tak akan merengek. Sasuke sudah besar dan Sasuke itu _strong._ Meski kakak-kakak centil tadi diam-diam menawarkan minuman dingin, Sasuke tetap menolak. _Sorry,_ yah, Sasuke nggak doyan sogokan apalagi kalau cuma sebotol akua dingin! (lain lagi kalau jus tomat, yha, mz).

"Paan, sih, sok ngatur-ngatur!" Sebuah bentakan terdengar dari tengah barisan, "sini lo sendiri aja yang panas-panasan!"

Sasuke sebenarnya penasaran, namun ia tak mau menoleh. Entar kalau Itachi lihat dan malah nambahin hukuman, kan ogah. Lagipula, palingan itu cuma nax brandalz yang ingin cari perhatian kakak kelas doang. Hw.

"Sama kakak kelas jangan ngelawan, ya!"

"Ahelah beda beberapa tahun doang," suara itu kembali membentak, "jangan merasa sok kuasa karena elo sekolah lebih dulu!"

"Pendapat yang bagus," Sasuke bisa mendengar Itachi bertepuk tangan, "tapi di sini kami mengajari disiplin, tanggung jawab, serta taat aturan."

"Ih, sebodo," murid baru tadi menjawab acuh, "serah gue dong mau kayak gimana. Itu hak pribadi."

"Ha-ha," Sasuke merinding mendengar Itachi yang tertawa paksa—kentara betul sedang menahan emosi, "sebelum menerima hak, seharusnya kamu ngerjain kewajiban dulu! Kalau ingin sekolah di sini, taati peraturan! Memangnya kamu siapa bisa berbuat seenak hati, hah?!"

Tuh, kan. Sasuke sudah mengira kalau Itachi bakal "meledak". Namanya juga Ketua OSIS, _sasuga_ kalau marah. Lagian, Sasuke juga tahu bagaimana Itachi kalau sudah menyangkut wibawa dan peraturan, sadisnya kagak ada yang ngalahin, Bro!

Setelah sibuk ngoceh sana-sini, akhirnya Itachi berkata, "sana hormat sama dede Sasuke!"

Njir, Itachi tetep ae minta ditampol Sasuke :(

Setengah dongkol, Sasuke melirik pada sosok yang berdecih sebal karena kalah argumen dengan Itachi. Matanya menyipit karena sosok itu sejajar dengan arah cahaya matahari, sehingga penglihatan Sasuke kurang jelas. Sasuke bisa melihat sosok berkemeja putih yang acak-acakan, ber _dada rata,_ serta berdasi longgar.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" bentaknya galak pada Sasuke.

 _Deg-deg-deg._

Bibir tipis yang cemberut, hidung mungil unyu, juga mata hijau jernih yang menyalak garang pada Sasuke. Rambut _pink_ ( _wut,_ pink _?)_ cepak seleher milik sosok di sampingnya tertiup angin, kulitnya yang putih tampak bersinar di bawah matahari.

 _My gawd_ , _kokoro_ Sasuke ngga kuad.

Alis yang mengerut, mulut yang sibuk mengumpat, keringat yang turun dari leher jenjang sebelum masuk ke balik kemeja… Sasuke berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal hati. Kembali, ia melirik dada dari orang tersebut.

Rata.

R a t a.

R-a-t-a.

Dadanya rata, cuy.

 _Ja-jangan-jangan… gue beneran homo?!_

Sasuke Uchiha, 14, merasa _omoh_ newbie karena lupa ngelirik "area bawah".

.

.

.

Kata siapa masa SMA itu masa-masa yang penuh bahagia dan menyenangkan? Mungkin yang bilang lagi mabok cireng, kali, ya. Nyatanya, tiga bulan jadi anak sekolah menengah atas, bukannya bisa hepi-hepi Sasuke malah kena seabrek tugas yang bikin kepala nyut-nyutan. Tugasnya sih, gampang. Paling cuma lima soal yang tak lebih dari sepuluh baris. Tapi, jawabannya itu, lho, yang bikin maso. :')

Tidak cuma tugas sekolah, kini pemuda tampan itu juga disibukkan dengan tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS setelah pilketos beberapa minggu lalu. Alhasil, ia kerap diseret ke sana ke mari untuk pengajuan proposal dan angkat junjung properti buat _event_ sekolah. Ah, kesian. Ganteng-ganteng kok jadi macam kuli pasar.

Seperti saat ini. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tapi Sasuke harus rela tinggal di sekolah lebih lama dibanding selonjoran di kamarnya sambil mijitin PSP. Ia bersama panitia lain sibuk mengatur ruangan yang akan dipakai untuk _workshop_ besok pagi.

Coba kalau dia bisa bebas bolos dari tugas angkat-junjung, mungkin Sasuke bisa merdeka guling-guling di kasur sambil main GTA. Tapi, kalau dia bolos mah, entar diaduin sama Itachi. Dan abangnya itu paling demen kalau tahu Sasuke berbuat nakal karena dia bakal aduin sama Mami dan Papinya. Kalau sudah diaduin, mampus dah Sasuke harus kena ceramah 24/7 _nonstop_ dan kena potong uang jajan. Sesungguhnya tiada hukuman paling kejam selain hukuman potong uang jajan.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan menjejaki tangga berdiri untuk pasang _banner._ Dasar senior kampret, mentang-mentang Sasuke tinggi jadi disuruh pasang _banner_ sendirian. Waktu asyik nongkrong di gerbang sekolah buat masang _banner_ itulah, sebuah mobil APV memasuki kawasan sekolah. Dari sana, keluar sosok berambut merah muda cepak yang membawa piala segede gaban.

Ketika itu, Sasuke merasa dunianya berhenti untuk kedua kalinya. Layaknya iklan komersial, sosok yang keluar dari mobil tersebut terlihat berkilauan. Meski keringetan dan rambutnya lepek, di mata Sasuke tetap saja kelihatan cakep. Dan terus apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa jantungnya mendadak berdenyut lebih cepat waktu lihat sosok itu?! Apakah dia mau mati?! Atau kena serangan jantung?!

Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat, bukannya itu orang yang dihukum bareng sama Sasuke waktu orientasi kemarin? Kok… kok sekarang pakai rok?

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke buru-buru turun tangga kemudian menghampiri sosok itu dan berkata, "kok elo pake rok, sih? Nyalahin kodrat?"

"Hah?" orang yang diajak ngomong cengo, "dari awal juga gua cewek, kampret."

"Oh…."

Meski kena tampol, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa lega. :")

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke merasa ada yang salah dalam dirinya. Kalau anehnya sudah kumat, kadang dia bisa senyum-senyum sendiri ngetawain kebegoannya yang tidak jelas. Kadang juga suka uring-uringanya. Kayak semacam kangen tapi dia pacar saja tak punya makanya suka bingung yang dikangenin itu siapa. Hmm.

Tapi, yang lebih aneh lagi, kalau ada obyek berwarna pink, secara otomatis matanya akan mengikuti tanpa bisa dikontrol. Misalnya ada teman sekelas yang pakai tas pink, semacam ada sinyal wifi yang langsung disamber gadget-gadget fakir kuota, matanya pun langsung melototin tas itu sampai tak kelihatan lagi (korelasinya ngga ada? Yawda biarin ajha).

Lebih anehnya lagi, ia jadi makin suka ngelihatin murid-murid yang hilir mudik. Apalagi kalau ada subyek berambut _pink_ cepak bergaya brandal dan sengak. Meski lengan seragam suka digulung, dasi longgar, juga memakai sepatu yang jelas-jelas menyalahi aturan, di mata Sasuke yang mendadak siwer tetap saja kelihatan cakep. Kata temannya, sih, Sasuke terjangkit virus HDAG—Hati Deg-degan Akibat Gebetan dan butuh imunisasi PSD—Pacaran Sama Doi biar sembuh.

Meski begitu, tetap saja Sasuke cuma berani memandang dari jauh. Semacam _secret admirer_ tapi lebih maso lagi karena tidak berani deketin doi akibat ucapan cablaknya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Coba saja kalau saat itu dia tidak dengan bego menganggap gadis yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Sakura itu sebagai cowok, mungkin Sasuke sudah lancar jaya pdktnya. Cuma kemungkinan aja, sih.

Naruto Namikaze, bocah pirang yang katanya teman Sasuke sejak keduanya masih pakai popok saja jadi gemas sendiri melihat tingkah si _emo-boy_ yang mendadak galaw. Lihat saja tingkah Sasuke yang bersandar pada pagar pembatas dan sibuk _mengamati_ gadis merah muda yang lagi malak anak kelas sebelah. Preman sangat begitu tingkahnya tapi kalau Si Ayam udah cinta, yaa, mau gimana?

Merasa kasihan, Naruto ikut-ikutan menjulurkan kepalanya ke bawah dan berteriak, "SAKURAAA, SI SASKEY—"

Belum selesai ngomong, Naruto sudah dibekep Sasuke duluan. Pemuda tampan itu langsung mendelik kejam pada lelaki pirang yang hanya cengengesan. Setelah memastikan Naruto tak akan membuka mulut besarnya lagi, Sasuke kembali menengok ke bawah dan melihat Sakura yang sedang mendongak. Gadis tomboy itu berkacak pinggang dan mengernyit, agaknya sedikit penasaran tentang apa yang ingin dikatakan orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ngapain lu manggil-manggil gua?" jawabnya dengan cadas, "mau ngaduin ke BK?"

"Kagak," Sasuke menggeleng.

"Jangan ngibul, lu!" Sakura mencak-mencak, "siapa nama lu?"

Dengan bloonnya, Sasuke ngejawab, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oke, Sasuke, gua bakal inget-inget nama, lu. Kalau gua dipanggil BK gara-gara ketahuan malak, elu yang pertama kali gua samperin!" seru gadis itu sebelum ngacir.

Oh. Em. Ji. OH. EM. JI. Oh-em-ji.

Sakura bilang dia bakal nginget-inget nama Sasuke?! OH. MY. GOD. Rasanya Sasuke pengen… _asdfghjkl._

Sedangkan Naruto yang dari tadi kayak mau dicekik sama Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat mata teman sejak kecilnya sekarang berbinar-binar. Ampun dah, orang jatuh cinta emang kadang nyeremin.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk anteng di kelas barunya. Lagi-lagi, dia dapat kelas pojok meski sudah naik ke kelas 11. Tapi, lumayan juga sih karena kursi di kelasnya rata-rata baru, kena sinyal wifi pula. Dia baru saja akan main COC di hapenya saat pintu kelas dengan kasar digebrak.

Lengan kemeja digulung, rambut merah muda yang sudah memanjang dan digelung asal-asalan, dasi longgar, serta muka tengil… Sasuke menahan napas. Matanya tak bisa berhenti mengikuti sosoknya yang berantakan dan dengan lemah-lembut menendang kursi dengan sebal. Cewek itu dengan terang-terangan mengancam seorang cowok agar pergi dan dia bisa menempati tempat paling strategis di kelas—baris paling belakang dan bagian yang masih terkena penyejuk ruangan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke yang awalnya duduk di depan langsung mengangkut tasnya buat duduk sebangku dengan cewek itu—yang ia kenali sebagai Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke duduk di sampingnya langsung melotot, "ngapain lu duduk di sini?!"

Merasa ditolak, Sasuke jadi kzl dan ngejawab dengan judes, "suka-suka gue dong! Emang ini kursi elo yang beli apa."

"Ih, nyebelin amat sih, lu. Pergi sono!"

Lha, ini mb-nya sendiri ngga nyadar kalau dia lebih nyebelin bagi seisi kelas :')

"Serah gue dong."

Jawaban Sakura yang judes membuat Sasuke dongkol. Niat awalnya kan, Sasuke ingin duduk bareng sama gebetan dan memerhatikan diam-diam. Lumayan buat asupan kalau lagi jam kosong atau bosan. Ditambah lagi doanya buat sekelas sama Sakura sudah terkabul. (Psst, sebenarnya ini rahasia tapi Sasuke agaknya sempat ngelobi bagian kesiswaan biar bisa sekelas, bawa-bawa nama kakeknya, Madara Uchiha yang absolut pula).

Padahal, Sasucakes kan cuma minta di _notice,_ mb, kenapa galak-galak, sih? :')

Pasrah sama tingkah Sakura, Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan ponsel cerdasnya. Hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan panjang memang warbyasa, enak banget karena tidak perlu bersapa ria dengan materi-materi yang bikin otak push up. Meski sebentar lagi adalah jamnya untuk masuk kelas-kelas 10 sebagai senior yang _baik_ dan memberikan materi MOS kepada siswa-siswi tahun ajaran baru, sih. Ihiy.

Setelah sibuk main _game_ di hapenya sekitar sepuluh menit, ia mendapat _chat_ masuk kalau upacara pembukaan MOS segera dimulai. Sasuke pun merapikan seragamnya dan melirik ke arah samping, di mana ia menemukan Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Guratan lelah tampak di wajah ayu gadis garang tersebut. Napasnya teratur dan dia begitu tenang. Pipi kanannya menempel di meja, sehingga bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, sih, tampak manis juga meski sedikit ngiler. Sasuke jadi pengen nguyel-uyel.

#EH.

.

.

.

Sakura itu bukan teman sebangku yang baik. Lebih ke tipe preman yang tidak segan minta contekan tugas, bolos kelas, bahkan kena langganan hukuman karena suka masuk telat dengan alasan mampir ke kantin dulu. Sasuke juga harus sabar sebab Sakura suka jawab pertanyaan dengan nada sengak yang minta di… (sungguh, biarkan imajinasi itu tinggal di kepala Sasuke seorang).

Sasuke hampir tidak pernah melihat Sakura ngobrol santai dengan anak-anak perempuan sekelas. Gadis itu lebih kerap ia temui asyik berbincang dengan teman-teman cowoknya, membahas tinju, bola, tawuran, cara ampuh membolos tanpa diketahui oleh guru edisi 10, dan apa saja yang masuk dalam daftar "Hal-hal yang Tidak Boleh Dilakukan Sasuke Agar Tidak Menjadi Anak Nakal karya Mami Mikoto".

Kadang Sasuke sebel, sih. Sakura paling baik sama dia waktu mau nyontek tugas doang. Kalau diajak ngobrol, Sakura menjawab seadanya, bahkan kelihatan ogah-ogahan. Waktu ditanya kenapa tingkahnya begitu, Sakura dengan blak-blakan bilang bahwa Sasuke itu tipe anak cupu yang membosankan. Padahal Sasuke hanya ingin jadi anak baik biar uang jajannya tidak dipotong. Yassalam, susah, ya, jadi anak baik. Serba salah mulu bawaannya. :')

Alhasil, Sasuke jadi uring-uringan. Ngambek tak tertolong, tidak hanya di sekolah, tapi dibungkus dan dibawa pulang ke rumah juga sampai Mami, Papi, dan Abangnya heran. Tumben sekali Sasuke yang biasanya tenang itu jadi suka mencak-mencak sendiri. Biasanya dikasih cilok sama saos tomat langsung baikan, tapi ini sudah berhari-hari tidak sembuh juga _moodswing_ nya.

Pernah suatu ketika Mami Mikoto mendapati anaknya yang sedang menatap layar televisi 40 inchi yang terpasang di tembok kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Mirip banget dengan anak perawan yang ditinggal kabur calon suami. Mami yang masih cantik jelita di usia kepala empatnya itu pun jadi tak tega. Waktu bertanya ke anak sulungnya, Itachi menjawab tidak tahu. Soalnya sekarang kan, dia sudah kuliah dan tidak memerhatikan Sasuke di sekolah lagi. Ketika bertanya ke suaminya, Fugaku cuma geleng kepala tidak tahu. Ia pun bertanya pada diri sendiri, apa dia kemarin memotong uang saku atau menyita kaset _game_ ori milik Sasuke? Perasaan tidak, kok.

Maka dari itu, Mami Mikoto pun mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke sambil membawa susu cokelat hangat. Mendapati pintu kamar tidak terkunci, Mami Mikoto nyelonong masuk saja dan menemukan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan _tablet-_ nya. Tidak sadar kalau sang bunda masuk ke kamar dan mengamati aktivitasnya yaitu _scrolling_ sebuah laman yang memuat _timeline_ sosial media dari seorang gadis. Sedikit banyak, Mami Mikoto mulai paham.

"Abang?" ia bisa melihat anak bungsunya berjengit dan buru-buru mengunci layar _tab_ nya, "abang akhir-akhir ini kenapa?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Sasuke mengambil susu cokelat yang disodorkan Maminya dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Pemuda yang sebulan lalu berusia 15 itu menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mami Mikoto. Ia sedikit grogi melihat tatapan Maminya yang seolah mencurigainya.

"Jangan bohong sama Mami, Abang," Mikoto memperingatkan, "ayo, yang jujur."

Perlu waktu dua menit untuk Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Mi, kalau…," Sasuke kembali menutupnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja pada Mami."

"Kalauadacewekyanggalaksamakitamungkindiabisasukasamakitanggasih?"

Mami Mikoto cengo, "bicaranya pelan-pelan, Abang."

"Ugh…," Sasuke menghela napas, "jika A adalah lelaki dan B adalah perempuan, mungkin ngga kalau si B suka sama si A? Tapi si B suka galak sama si A gitu, Mi."

"Oh, lo lagi suka sama seorang cewe, Dek?"

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu langsung kaget melihat kakaknya nongol dari pintu yang lupa Maminya tutup. Ia mendelik pada Itachi yang asal bicara tapi tepat sasaran. Mikoto sendiri sudah bisa menduganya, tapi ia lebih memilih menegur putra sulungnya itu.

"Itachi, ba-ha-sa."

"Maaf, Mi, ehe."

Sedangkan Sasuke langsung mendesis, "si-siapa yang suka siapa!"

"Aduh, ngaku aja, deh, dedekku yang unyu."

"A-apaansi!" Sasuke melotot ke arah Itachi, "pergi sono!"

"Itachi," Mami Mikoto kembali memperingatkan. Itachi akhirnya pergi dari kamar bernuansa biru itu.

"Sebel."

Setelah digodain Abangnya macam tadi, Sasuke jadi ngambek. Mami Mikoto yang tahu gimana Sasuke kalau sudah ngambek hanya menghela napas. Ia mengangkat gelas yang tadi dipakai Sasuke dan meninggalkan anak bungsunya yang sekarang bergelung dalam selimut.

Namun, bukan seorang ibu namanya kalau tidak bisa mencari tahu masalah dan penyelesaian sampai tuntas untuk anak-anaknya. Tadi, dia sempat melihat laman yang dibuka Sasuke. Sebuah akun dari seorang gadis. Siapa ya, namanya? Sasuya? Sakuya? Sasura? Atau… Sakura?

Ia pun membuka aplikasi _twitter_ dari ponsel ber _casing gold_ miliknya. Diam-diam, Mami Mikoto juga mengelola akun multiple dalam satu aplikasi—miliknya, milik suaminya, serta milik kedua putranya. Sebagai istri dan ibu yang baik, dia hanya ingin tahu apa saja aktivitas ketiga lelaki yang ia sayangi di dunia maya. Kemudian, dia mengklik akun Sasuke. 35 notifikasi dan 13 direct message sama sekali belum dibuka oleh pemuda itu. Mami Mikoto jadi heran. Lalu, ia memilih untuk membuka profile Sasuke dan hampir jantungan lihat _tweets_ Sasucakes yang mendadak alay.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_ _ **sasuchiha**_

 _Hanya bisa memandang tak bisa menyentuh. Dekat tapi terasa jauh. Aku mah bisa apa._

 _ **Replay 15 retweeted 43 favorites**_

 _Sasuke Uchiha retweeted_

 _ **Pemujamu**_ _ **secretadmirer**_

 _Kamu adalah ketidakmungkinan yang selalu aku semogakan :')_

 _Sasuke Uchiha retweeted_

 _ **Love Quote**_ _ **foryou**_

 _Bagi kamu, aku ini apa, ya?_

 _Sasuke Uchiha retweeted_

 _ **The Galau Boy**_ _ **galawman**_

 _Tahu tidak? Aku tak pernah lelah untuk selalu memerhatikanmu :)_

Dan masih banyak retweet-an lagi bernada sama. Ini anaknya butuh penanganan psikis atau gimana, ya? Mami Mikoto merasa gagal jadi seorang ibu karena usahanya menjadikan Sasuke pemuda yang _cool_ terbuang sia-sia _._

Yang sabar, yha, Mi :')

.

.

.

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha**_ _ **mikotouchiha**_

 _Dosa di masa lampau apa yang telah saya perbuat hingga anak saya seperti ini? :')_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Murid-murid SMA Konoha tidak ada yang kaget kalau nama Sasuke Uchiha akan nangkring dalam 3 besar yang lolos seleksi menjadi ketua OSIS. Halo, mz, mb, Sasuke Uchiha yang tampan, berwibawa, dan merupakan nomor pertama cowok-yang-selalu-ditunggu-kehadirannya-untuk-menyejukkan-hati-gundah-gulana-setelah-ulangan berdasarkan survey yang diadakan majalah sekolah ini jelas punya potensi. Hampir satu sekolah mengenalnya. Bahkan tanpa diminta, banyak yang mengkampanyekan gerakan #SUKLT alias Sasuke untuk Kokoro Lebih Tentram di mana-mana.

"Pilih ketua OSIS? Jelas _**sasuchiha**_ dong! #SUKLT"

Semacam itulah kampanye yang marak di media sosial menjelang pemilihan ketua OSIS periode baru. Dari jajaran adik kelas, teman seangkatan, bahkan kakak kelas tidak segan-segan meramaikan tagar ini di media sosial. Sebuah stasiun televisi nasional sampai datang ke lokasi kejadian karena saking hebohnya. Pihak sekolah mah, adem-ayem saja meski ribut-ribut begitu. Orang sekolahnya jadi sorotan televisi dan dipuji dinas pendidikan serta KPU karena menerapkan sistem demokrasi terbuka untuk pemilihan ketua OSISnya.

"Semangat, ya, Kak Sasuke! Aku pilih kakak buat jadi ketua OSIS!"

"Lolos penyaringan terakhir dari 108 calon ketua OSIS, anak emas guru, abis menang olim fisika. Gua dukung, bro! Eh, betewe gue pinjem dvd elu ye, ehe."

"Apa, sih, yang engga buat Ayang Saskey? Apapun untukmu, Ay." :*

Dan masih banyak lagi dukungan yang ia terima selama masa kampanye sebelum pemilihan ketua OSIS tiga hari lagi. Anak-anak dari sekolah lain sampai heran. Namun, ketika _meme_ penggoda iman dengan foto Sasuke yang mengedip unyu dengan tulisan "yakin ngga mau pilih aku di pilketos nanti?" beredar, semua orang jadi tak mempertanyakan lagi.

Meski demikian, pemuda yang sibuk dibicarakan ini justru tak merasa senang sama sekali. Lesu dan kehilangan semangat. Makan terasa tak sedap, tugas-tugasnya terbengkalai, sering melamun. Alasannya? Hanya sebuah konversasi singkat yang dengan tanpa sengaja ia dengar.

" _Eh, lu milih siapa buat Pilketos nanti? Sasuke?"_

" _Hah? Sasuke siapa? Emang ada yang namanya Sasuke? Pilketos emang kapan, sih?"_

" _Parah banget lu, Ra, padahal Sasuke temen sebangku lu sendiri, wkwkwk."_

Sasuke yang waktu itu mau nyontekin Sakura jadi males duluan. Sudah tiga bulan jadi teman sebangku, tapi, Sakura sudah melupakan dirinya begitu saja. Sakit rasanya hati ini kaupatahkan, mb.

Makanya, Sasuke jadi diam saja dan ngambek, tidak sudi lirik-lirik Sakura seperti biasanya saat kelas berlangsung. Ia merasa kecewa. Usahanya buat selalu jadi orang pertama yang nyontekin Sakura sia-sia dong? Padahal, dulu Sakuranya bilang bakal nginget-inget Sasuke. :(

Masa, sih, Sasuke harus lari keliling lapangan sambil meneriakkan nama Sakura biar si doi inget? Kan ngga ucul.

Tingkah ngambeknya masih bertahan sampai pemilihan langsung ketua OSIS. Meski ia menang telak dengan suara sebanyak empat kali lipat dari total suara kedua lawannya, ia masih tidak bisa merasa senang. Seperti ada yang mengganjal hati dan pikirannya, atau mungkin _Joy_ dari otaknya sedang tersesat di labirin kenangan jangka panjang. Semacam itulah.

Ditambah lagi, _mood_ nya diperburuk dengan:

" _Ohh, jadi yang namanya Sasuke itu elu? Thanks ye udah sering nyontekin gua. Tenang aja gua kemarin milih elu kok soalnya anak kelas sebelah yang nyoblos bareng gua milih elu, gua mah ngikut aja."_

Rasa-rasanya, Sasuke jadi ingin ngegembel di pojok ruangan. Masoin diri yang jangankan dijadiin pacar, diinget doi saja engga. Masuk nyontek- _zone_ kan _saqhid ugha_ :'(

Belum lagi, baru saja ia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS selama dua hari, ia sudah dipanggil guru BK padahal catatan kriminalnya saja bersih. Sasuke jadi agak _nervous_ , itu adalah kali pertama ia dipanggil guru bimbingan konseling. Apa sebabnya ia dipanggil? Sekalipun ia sering melamun akhir-akhir ini, semua nilainya tetap di atas KKM, kok.

Begitu ia memasuki ruangan BK yang kedap suara juga sejuk karena dua pendingin ruangan diatur pada suhu terendah, Sasuke bisa melihat salah seorang guru BK, Bu Anko yang duduk sekseh sambil baca majalah.

"Ada apa Ibu memanggil saya?" tanyanya.

Bu Anko memersilakan Sasuke duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum berujar, "selamat atas terpilihnya kamu sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru, Sas."

Kalau hanya mengucapkan selamat, buat apa Bu Anko memanggilnya ke ruang BK? Karena masih bingung, Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja sebagai respon.

"Oh, ya," Bu Anko kembali buka suara, "saya dengar kamu sebangku dengan Sakura Haruno, kan?"

Entah kenapa Sasuke punya firasat aneh kalau bawa-bawa nama Sakura.

"Sekarang, kan, kamu jadi ketua OSIS, teman sebangku pula," ucap Bu Anko, "makanya, kamu kasih contoh yang baik sama dia, ya? Buat dia tobat. Saya capek nerima keluhan dari murid-murid yang sering kena kebandelan dia."

"… tapi, Bu, Sakura itu ngga bakal mempan kalau ngga pakai cara _hardcore."_

"Ngga masalah, orang dia juga sudah biasa _dibanting_ ," Bu Anko menanggapi dengan santai, "sudah capek ceramah, dianya ngga tobat-tobat."

"Kenapa harus saya?"

"Kan kamu ketua OSIS, kasih contoh ke temennya, dong."

"Saya kan sudah ngasih contoh setiap hari, Bu."

"Kamu ngga malu kalau angkatan yang kamu pimpin ada yang begitu macamnya?" Bu Anko sudah mulai sebel karena Sasuke ngedebat omongannya terus.

"Itu tugas sekolah buat ngedidik murid-muridnya, Bu, termasuk di dalamnya pendidikan karakter," Sasuke menjawab santai, mukanya tengil minta digaplok.

 _Ini kagak abang kagak adeknya, ngedebat mulu kek lagi ngomong babagan politik. Bilang aja males, keles_ , Bu Anko membatin dalam hati.

"Kan sekolah sudah berusaha. Kamu pikir saya dipekerjakan buat apa?" Bu Anko dongkol. Untung saja ini ayam satu di depannya itu anak temannya arisan, coba kalo bukan. "Kamu ngga ada inisiatif gitu buat membantu memerbaiki sikap dia? Hitung-hitung, kamu bisa naklukin dia jadi cewek baik gitu."

"Naklukin?"

"Iya, naklukin," Bu Anko ngangkat alis. Ini kenapa Sasuke jadi mendadak bengong terus nyengir-nyengir sendiri?

"Yawda deh, Bu, doain saya biar bisa sukses ngejalanin misi, ya."

Bu Anko yang sekseh jadi melongo, "ha?"

"Tapi saya boleh pakai cara apapun, kan?"

"Asal anaknya _waras_ mah, terserah kamu aja."

Ah, entah kenapa Sasuke bisa membayangkan hal-hal yang warbyasa :]

 **MASIH LANJUT CHAPTER DEPAN**

 _ ***wut: what**_

 _ ***omoh: homoseksual (ngga bermaksud menyinggung, cuma mau becanda aja. Maaf kalau kurang berkenan)**_

 _ ***ucul: lucu (dibalik, bahasa gawl di sini lol)**_

 _ ***tagar: tanda pagar**_

 _ ***Joy: yang udah nonton Inside Out pasti tahu :]**_

 _ ***babagan: perihal**_

 _ **a/n:**_

 _Weird, isn't it? :/_

 _Sebenernya ini dibuat udah lama dan untuk SasuSaku Fanday tapi udah lewat… (jauh, jauuuhhh sekali lewatnya). Mau dibuat untuk ultah Sakura, ga sempet kekejar juga._

 _Iya, ya, tahu deh saya pasang bio hiatus kenapa balik mulu, yha kan? Ada_ _alasannya_ _. Pumpung libur UN, saya mau kelarin ini sebelum saya fokus ke hal lain. Iya, jadi kalo Kamis belum saya update, silakan terror saya (kalau saya tanggapi #nyet)._

 _As always, ini pakai_ _ **timeline**_ _dan based kegiatan OSIS sekolah saya, sih. Kalau ada yang aneh, itu kesalahan deskrip saya._ _ **Jangan sungkan**_ _untuk mengingatkan, ya! Dan yep, pilketos sekolah saya juga heboh begitu, masuk tv juga meski tagarnya engga absurd begitu lol._

 _ **Rencana awal**_ _ini bukan multichapter. Tapi karena wordsnya sungguh beranak pinak, terpaksa harus di-split._ _ **Ngga selucu**_ _relationship? Iya emang. Susah bikin fanfic humor. Jadinya malah gaje. Semoga terhibur aja deh._

 ** _Jangan lup polling yang ada di bio saya, ya!_**

 _ **Terima kasih untuk reviewers, favers, followers, dan semua yang sudah baca Relationship! Saya turut senang kalau kalian suka dan terhibur! :)**_

 _ **Maaf belum bisa balas review anon.**_ _mungkin chapter depan. Semoga bisa._

 _Bhabhaay!_

 _Sambil nyicil chapter 2,_

— _ninds :)_


End file.
